The Curse of Curves
by The Daft Rebel
Summary: What happens if Bella seems to be perfect to everyone around her? Review and I'll tell you. T just in case.
1. Prologue: Curse of Curves

**The Curse of Curves**

**I am using the characters of Stephenie Meyer's book's, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, and perhaps eventually Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun, so I am completely not responsible for any copy righting. I hope that makes sence! **

**--Prologue--**

I have long brown hair, that shines in the day light. I have deep brown eyes, that you could get lost in. I have a strong mind, that always has an idea, and most importantly I have the body of a Goddess, that draws all of the attention, and it is great! If I was a spoiled, superficial, brat, that enjoys nothing but the lime light, but I don't think I am.

I am Isabella Swan, and I live in a dream, but for me dreams, always seem to turn into night mares.

You could say things aren't going so great with me. I have all the attention, that no one could possibly want. I seem to be perfect, but obviously, I am not. Maybe my outside, seeing as I have never had a pimple, and I had hit puberty when I was a twelve-year-old, AND I still have never washed my face properly with face wash, for me, even the little things seem to impact.

I have just been shipped off to a new place to live with my Dad, in an unimportant town called Forks, located in Washington. Well, for most it was unimportant, but for me, it was and is the most important place of my life.

**--End Note--**

**Okay, guys, hope ya'll liked it! I'll update as soon as I can, I'll even update in like ten minutes, but you have to tell me if I should. Just one review is all it takes!! I already have the first chapter written, and it is acceptably long, I guess. It's not the best, but what can I say? I think it's pretty good since it was just on a whim.**


	2. 1 The First Day of A New Life

**The Curse of Curves**

**I am using the characters of Stephenie Meyer's book's, Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, and perhaps eventually Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun, so I am completely not responsible for any copy righting. I hope that makes sence! I am also not responsible for any trademarked brands I put in my story.**

**--Chapter One: First Day Of A New Life And Pure Selfishness—**

I woke up to the soothing notes of Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy on my iHome, because I have a habit of getting a little cranky when I wake up in the mornings. In my opinion, for one negative you should add one positive, and then it won't be so bad, and waking up is definitely a negative.

When I finally got up I went straight to my closet – I hadn't used a hair straitener or a curling iron in a long time because, how ever much I like to fix my hair, it only makes me prettier, and I most definitely do not need that, besides, it didn't make much a difference any way.

One, thing I also learned, is that when you look perfect, you have to be in style also, because people will give you pity because "that poor pretty girl can't 'afford' to buy the matching clothes. What a shame." and they will give you gifts- also some thing I don't want.

I just choose to be cute and comfortable, and most importantly warm. I took a little bit longer deciding if I should go or not than I had anticipated, and it was winter. So I grabbed jeans, my heaviest blue sweater –which wasn't much seeing as it was a knit sweater and breathed really well, which is great. For Phoenix.—a cream laced cami, and my heavy coat –seeing as it was snowy--. After I slid that on, a pulled my boots on, and, I picked my favorite knock-off, Coach purse—I once met a lady in China town—because I must admit, I do like coaches. A luxery I like to take, even though it made some people jealous --Lets just say my knock off, was better than it should be—but only the poor, and as God wrote, thou shall not covet. In Phoenix, the poor were rare, most loved to have there shiny porches gleam in the sun.

A Porche, is something I have been unaccustomed to. My, mother, Renee is a school teacher, my father, Charlie –that lives across the country—is a sheriff. My mother's fiancée, Phil, is a baseball player, but he has yet to be discovered. I never wanted one, but I had a good Honda Accord, and that worked with me.

Sadly, I couldn't take it to Forks with me, it was too much of a complication to have it shipped, and it was quite expensive including the one way ticket across the country, so I had to go to the used car place and see if they would take it. They did, and they gave me quite a good amount of money for it, it had barely any mileage on it –all I needed to drive to was in town—and I had only had it for a few months –my mom gave it to me as a late sixteen/early seventeen because at the time of my sixteenth she didn't have enough—actually four months to be exact, and it was brand new. As soon as I got to Forks I went to the nearest one with Charlie and since I had a few thousand already set up, and Charlie said he would help buy me it, I could buy a car. I decided on a shiny black Honda Accord --I loved those little cars—so with my new car Charlie and I drove home separately.

I stared at my clock blankly, wondering why my brain was telling me to do something. "Oh, crap! School!" I yelled, glad that Charlie was already at work, so I ran and did a quick yet thorough brushing, while wondering if that actually worked. I spit, and rinsed the sink while chuckling at myself laughing at my dumb question. I ran downstairs almost tripping, and if I hadn't taken educate classes –Renee thought it was necessary seeing as I have a huge spot light and poor balance problems—and grabbed my keys on the little table next to the door almost forgetting my bag, and ran into my shiny black car. Well, not so shiny now. Of course I had to let it heat up first and defrost the windows which was a long process (or so it seemed) but not long enough, because when I arrived only a few cars were there (about two or three.)

I ran into the heated office building for the first time to get my new things –like my schedule, my locker combo, and my books. "hello my darling you must be Isabella Swan. I am sure you are wondering who I am, well you see I am Mrs. Carpp, and I am the office lady –she paused for a few seconds to catch her breath, this lady seemed very prone to run on sentences—here at Forks High, and I am here to help you with what ever you need, now here this is your schedule, and these are your books, and this is your locker number and combo and all you need, our principal here at Forks high is Mr. – "Mrs. Carpp." I cut in slightly rudely, but you should here this lady talk in her annoying mouse pitched i-know-everything-about-this-school-and-will-tell-you-all-of-it-while-you-sit-here-in-my-domain voice!! Very annoying!! "Thank you, but I need to do something in my car, ok?" I said in my sweetest voice. At first she seemed mad, but then she smiled and waved "Well, on you go, into your car, call me you need any help, or any of the principal's help, or anything, I will even get the teachers, okay my number is 8907429000, well actually that's the number at Forks High if you want to contact me, oh wait you don't have a pen or paper, here you go have this" She waited for me to grab it. "No thank you Mrs. Carpp. I really ought to go" And with that I turned on my heel and left with out another word from her. "Oh, You should stay—" I thought I heard her begin but I didn't want to listen.

I looked down at my cell to see what time it was and I still had half an hour until school. I looked at my schedule, but there are so many classes you can memorize, so I looked for something else to do. I saw my scrap book. I had no idea how it got there but I opened it just to see what was in it.

I saw pictures of me naked taking a bath or running around the house when I was little –remind me to hide this thing-- , pictures of me with endless trips to different places, Italy being my favorite. I went with a bunch of my friends for there birth day. Yeah. Talk about rich. I remember going to this quaint town called Volterra, and almost being able to see this underground castle that they were offering only once a month. I was so disappointed when I couldn't go, because I really wanted to see this ancient castle with my friends, but the tour group had already left when we got there. It was so disappointing, but we all figured why not next time?

Entranced in my thoughts and turning back to the beginning with all my naked pictures, some one knocked on my car door. Forgetting what I was looking at, a little jumpy at why some one would knock on my door here with out even knowing me, so I rolled down the window and the most beautiful, perfect face came up close for the first time.

"um, hi. I'm Edward" The boy or should I say angel greeted In a velvet smooth voice. "Bella." I said as sweetly as I could. I had practice when it came to guys but ones this perfect, no way! "Um, would you like help to class? The bell just rang. I didn't know if you were skipping or some thing." "Oh, no I didn't even notice it. I was looking in my scrap book over there I pointed to my passenger seat where it had been." "You mean the one that is in your lap?" Edward asked a little confused and then started smiling when he saw my pictures. Of me. NAKED!! "you were a very cute little kid. You still are," Edward commented looking at a picture of me rolling in flour flexing my arms. NAKED!! I slammed the book shut, and he laughed. While I blushed madly.

He only smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I need to catch my class, wanna come with?" This boy looked like one that would be rude and snotty, but he seemed like the nicest guy in the world

"Oh, yes, thanks." Was all I could say and I grabbed my stuff, began walking Edward and double clicked my locks on my car. "Beep Beep" My car responded loudly. And class began, me sitting right next to Edward.

**--Edward's Point of View: Pure Selfishness—**

I pulled into the Forks high school parking lot right next to the next to most expensive car here. Mine being first of course. I girl with long gently curling brown hair was sitting looking at a scrap book. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" The bell shrieked, and all of my family hurried out to get to class. Not that that would be a problem for us, but old habits die hard. Really hard in our case.

Once again I looked at that girl but she made no movement to leave. I wondered if she was trying to read her schedule. Oh right. The whole mind reading thing, but when I paid attention to the low humming voices in my mind no new voices appeared just the boring high school chat. I paid closer attention but with no success so I decided I would go the old fashioned way and asked. Just another girl. Perhaps more boring then the rest, seeing as I can't pick out her voice from the low humming in my mind that probably had only 100 people in the whole school.

I went up to her door and knocked, and the girl jumped slightly rolling down her window. "Hello." A musical voice answered. Vampire? I wondered at first, but then I clearly noticed her heart beat speeding up as she looked at me, but as I looked at her face, I could see none of the usually porous faces of normal teenager's. Her face was a perfectly clean slate just like all other vampires, and I couldn't read her mind. Could that be her talent? To block off other peoples powers? NO, I reminded myself she is human, and then I sniffed the air very quickly. Wow! She smelled strong, An over powering scent of flowers, or more specifically, a freesia. My favorite flower. "um, Hi. I'm Edward" I told the human/vampire girl. "Bella." Musical just as before, but she seemed a little flustered. "Um, would you like help to class? The bell just rang. I didn't know if you were skipping or some thing." I asked her, trying to get out of her what I couldn't get out of her mind. "Oh, no I didn't even notice it. I was looking in my scrap book over there" She pointed to her passenger seat when it was clearly in her lap. "You mean the one that is in your lap?" I replied a little confused and then started smiling when I saw her adorable pictures of her as a small child naked. "you were a very cute little kid. You still are," I commented with out even thinking, but looking at a picture of her rolling in flour flexing her arms, naked might I remind you. A little personal for her I am sure, but there was nothing to be embarrassed about, however she slammed the book shut, and I laughed quietly. While she blushed madly which only made her more beautiful.

I only smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I need to catch my class, wanna come with?" This girl looked like one that would be rude and snotty, but she seemed like the nicest girl in the world

"Oh, yes, thanks." Was all the girl could say and she grabbed my stuff, and began walking with me and double clicking the locks on her car. "Beep Beep" Her car responded loudly. And class began, her sitting right next to me.

This left me lots of time to think about the recent events. She seemed to be perfect like a vampire, she had grace, she had not a single trace of make up on –for I couldn't see the strokes of powder of whatever it was you can normally see—she had dark brown eyes, but the color of any hungry vampire's eyes –no matter human drinker or non--, she semed to walk at a brisk pace, keeping up with me perfectly, and she seemed to have a power, yet clearly she just blushed and her heart beats.

I immediately couldn't think about anything but her, her smell was so inticing, yet there was something about it that a normal person's didn't have that kept me from attacking her and made me even more interested, she seemed to have years of power to her air, and experience.

I knew immediately that I could never forget this girl in all my life, and even though it might be wrong, to love a human, when have been drinking blood for over eighty years, but I couldn't forget, I am far too selfish.

**AN:**

**This is how I will probably do my chapters because I see no point in creating a new chapter for different points of view on the same thing. Also I am so sorry about this, I had less time than I thought I did, because I had to have a physical, finish home work (yes on the first day of school and today [second day of school I got assigned a project!!) take care of my puppy, practice volleyball, take a shower and go to bed early so I could wake up at 4:30 in the morning to get ready for athletics (that are at 5:30 in the morning) Well review, and I'll update more than likely tomorrow, but there is a like 1 percent chance I'll post today. Haha. Later Gators!**

**Edward: Later gator?**

**Me: Duh! They are supposed to say after while crocodile! See it rhymes!**

**Alice: OMC!! WHY DIDN'T YOU ADD ME TO THE STORY?!?!?!? AND OMC!!! IT RHYMES!!!!!**

**Me: In time Alice, in time. AND I FREAKING KNOW!!! IT RHYMES!!! SHOPPING TRIP LATER??**

**Alice: OMC!! SOME ONE SAY SHOPPING**

**Edward: NO!**

**Me: YESSSSS!!!!!**

**Alice: YAY!!!!!**

**Edward: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Normal Bella: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Ya Guys!!!!**

**Xoxo—em 3 **


	3. 2 Could It Be

**--The Curse of Curves—**

**I promise guys, I updated as soon as I could. It takes a little time to get something out from me. I am working as fast as I can go. Now to all of those people that will try to try to sue me for using a character or a word from a song, well S-O-R-R-Y!!! But this is a website for creative….ness, so I can not be responsible for any of those money thieves… and if you're still reading this and trying to find a loop hole well no can do!!! STUPID MONEY THIEVES!!!**

**--Chapter Two: Could It Be—**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

The whole day I was hyper-aware of Edward, as if my body was telling me he was dangerous, but that only drew me closer to the guy. I had only known him for a few hours, and already I felt as if I have known him all of my life, but I couldn't be sure about him. It was the first guy ever that I have even been close to, because he didn't _seem _snobby or stuck up even with his looks. A little like me. Well at least I don't think I am snobby.

Any way, I am still sitting next to Edward Even in out third period. He has had all of my classes. That seems, like some one arranged it that way, but this time an equally beautiful girl was sitting next to Edward, and Edward was laughing at her note, that she just sent flinging at his head, but he caught before it had time to come close to contact. Everything seems to bind me closer to him as if something is making it this way, and he almost _seemed _that way too, seeing as he was sitting as close to me as our desks would allow, but that wasn't much, because our desks and chairs were bolted down to the floor, but this girl was most certainly making me jealous. Of course a guy this perfect would have a girl friend, but when I was just about to start to choke up, from the hope I hadn't yet realized I had being lost, a wad of paper was thrown at me. "oh geeze." I said softly when I saw the perfect curving scrawl of Edward's on the note.

_My sister Alice wants to say hi._

That was all it said but when I looked up I saw the beautiful girl waving at me. She had raven black hair in short pixie spikes, that almost seemed as if she had shaved it off and started growing it back, and no one could possibly pull it off no matter how hard the tried except for her. She was also very petite almost anorexic looking but not quite, but no matter her odd condition she seemed like another down-to-earth, beautiful girl. Wow, could this day get any odder.

_Tell her I said hi then._

I wrote back in my extremely sloppy writing. I was about to scream with joy when the lunch bell rang and all of the class dashed out of there except me, Alice, and Edward. Even the teacher ran out. I laughed at their odd behavior.

All of a sudden a felt a tight constricting squeeze on my body. And I saw short, black hair in my face. "Um, hi?" I asked. Not really knowing who she was other than she was related to Edward and I thanked God for that. "Hi Bella!" A muffled tinkling sound came from the girl. "I have been waiting so long to meet you!" Alice said as she stepped back from me, and I saw Edward shoot her a warning death glare. That Alice immediately shrugged off. "Yeah…" I said trying to go along with the little game she was playing. "You too… I guess" The last part I mumbled under my breath, but that wasn't good enough, Edward started chuckling and Alice's eyes looked slightly hurt but she immediately shook it off. "So, let's go to lunch!" She said excited, pulling me along with her, while I was staring at Edward with an expression that said what-the-heck-is-she-doing? Of course, Edward just laughed, And started to follow us into the cafeteria.

If you think about it, we must have looked pretty weird. Alice the tiny, graceful, Alice was pulling a girl that was at least twenty pounds heavier, and the girl being pulled was staring at the hottest guy in school, while the hottest guy in school chased after us. Wow. Immediately the gossip started. At first all about me.

"Hey, do you think that's a new Cullen?" A stuck up girl asked a curly puffy haired girl.

"Yup, another one. That family is so weird. But that new girl and Edward better not be going out, Lauren." The curly puffy haired girl answered.

"Dude, that chick is hot, what do you think her name is?" A greasy haired kid asked a blonde kid with spiked hair.

"I don't know. Looks like a Stacy to me. Her new name can be slutty Stacy." The blonde haired kid answered. I opened my mouth shocked, still sliding through the cafeteria, then eventually the gossip about me faded and it turned to regular stuff.

"So, You'll never guess what Jessica did." A girl pointed to the curly haired one.

"Wow, how did Lauren lose all that weight?" Another group pointed out.

"OMG! Kate had a baby." A girl said.

"Well, I guess Tom's straight." The girl across from her answered.

Finally we made it to where ever we were going and Alice practically threw me in the middle of the bench, and they sat on each side of me, and then I looked at who was in front of me. A huge brawny one, an amazingly gorgeous one, an average but still amazing one, and of course, me Edward, and Alice.

The huge brawny one smiled at me first, "Hey I'm Emmett." He said. The next was the average, but still amazing one, "Hi, I'm Jasper. Ow. Edward! That hurt. Wrestling match. Me. You. Living Room. After school."

"Whatever." Was all Edward said. The next was the amazingly beautiful one. "Rosalie." She said in a cold voice, talking to me like I was a waste of her time. "Vaaaaaaampiiiiiiiire" A cold, harsh voice randomly said in my head.

"Well I'm Bella. Nice meeting you guys?" I asked not sre of what these people were like.

"Hell yea!" Emmett, the huge muscular one said enthusiastically.

"Right." I was about to go on, but that stupid voice repeated in my head except twice as loud "Vaaaaaaaaaampiiiiiiiiiiiiire" The cold voice insisted.

I just looked around for a while, and the voice came again. "Vaaaaaaaaampiiiiiiiire" once again twice as loud. It kept repeating itself getting twice as loud as the last time it did, and I was sure that every one would here. All of a sudden The "Cullens" started talking to me but all I could here was, "VAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!" And I was sure my eardrums were going to burst, I screamed out in agony and passed out, but even when I was knocked out cold I cold here the muffled voice "Vampire! Vampire! Vampire!" It insisted. This is the stupidest thing I ever heard, and I thrust up, with the urge to drink water. "Water" I tried to say, but my voice was hoarse. I must have been screaming for a while. I started getting dizzy, and I fell back pains and aches all over my body. They hurt so bad. I felt like I was being squashed by a steam roller, and my body felt like it was cooking, on a flaming fire. I felt the blisters on my skin, and they got so bad that the slightest movement of air rubbed you raw, and I was rubbed raw. The blisters were gone, and I howled in pain as I felt my bones shatter, and regrow. I howled twice more, but all of a sudden I yelled vampire really loud. I prayed I wasn't at Charlie's, or the hospital. I opened my eyes. I wasn't. I was in a golden room with a black leather couch, with a window wall, a huge stereo, and a collection of CDs top to bottom of an entire wall. I looked to the last hall and saw seven pairs of ocher eyes staring at me with fear and confusion. And in one of those pairs of eyes extreme annoyance, but I ignored that. I couldn't think of what to say. So I just said,

"What?" I asked in confusion. All of them started to talk to me at once, and I couldn't distinguish what they had said until the oldest male with blond hair answered. "We took you out of the cafeteria where you were, because the kids said that you were screaming bloody murder. You are now in Edward's room at our house. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme" He was obviously referring to the lady that he had his arm around. "Vampire" The voice started again. "Damn." I said out loud. I rarely only cussed. The only time I ever cussed was when I was at this guys house when I was five and he was watching Pokemon and the "Muck Monster" came on, and I was trying to rhyme words with muck, and I finally got to f, qand well, you see what happened next.

This time it was there turn. "What?" Edward asked. "Oh, nothing. There is just this voice in my head that keeps screaming vampire for some weird reason. It is the weirdest thing on the planet." After I finished the Cullen/Hale group looked around at each other in curiosity.

"You know what we are?" Carlisle questioned. "Vampire?" My eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be. A vampire? 'No, Bella. You are just jumping to conclusions' I tried to tell myself, but after I was fully convinced Carlisle answered. "Yes."

**--Edward's Point of View—**

The whole day I was hyper aware of Bella. My body was telling me she wasn't just a normal human, but that just made me closer to Bella. A normal human like her would be using her looks fully to her advantage. She would rule the school on the first day, spread hundreds of nasty rumors, and ask me out the second she got the chance –seeing as I was the most asked out guy in the school. I counted.--

Anyway I have been sitting next to Bella almost for three hours. Our schedule seemed exactly alike and I think I might know why, I glared at Alice, but she just smiled back. All of a sudden I saw white note coming my direction and I snatched it up before it could hit my head, seeing as it was in the form of a tweedy, or whatever you like to call those paper wads that you stick to a rubber band and fling it across the room.

I opened the note and saw Alice's neat hand writing reading:

_Sooo. How do you like that Bella girl? ;o)_

I looked at her questioningly and wrote back:

_Bella? Oh she seems nice. _(I didn't want to write that I thought that we would make a perfect couple) _Why?_

I flung it back to Alice and she caught it reading it and then smiling:

_Oh, let's just say, I think you two would make a great couple, and If I could read minds I am very sure you would be thinking the same thing!!_

As she flung it I opened it and read. I wrote back:

_Uhuh. Riiight. I have only known her for three hours._

I flung it back, but this time I couldn't hold back a chuckle at Alice's guess. She was right, and now I couldn't refrain myself from thinking how about how those warm, beautiful, full, pink lips would feel against mine, and how she could send shivers up my spine even though I m cold as ice. I was loving it already.

_Well tell Bella I said hi. :)_

This time I wrote a message to Bella, and of the many things I wanted to write about going out some where this Saturday, or something of the sort I only replied

_My sister, Alice wanted to tell you hi._

I almost felt kind of bummed that, that was all I could write, but I couldn't help it. I would either say to much or not enough. This time I didn't see that one coming and It hit my desk.

_Well, tell her I said hi._

And Alice was waving at Bella, but before I got a chance to reply the school bell rang and Alice dragged her out of class and I chased after them. We half fast walked and half jogged (human speed) to the cafeteria getting odd looks fro every one. I could easily here the jealous hiss of Jessica Stanley's voice.

Alice dragged Bella straight to our table and plopped her down at our table. I could tell Emmett was curious. "Hey I'm Emmett." Of course Jasper said his name next. "Hi. I'm Jasper." And last, but not least, well yes least fond was Rosalie. "Rosalie" Was all she said talking to Bella like she was road scum I was about to say some thing when I realized I shouldn't be protecting Bella, because we've only been friends for three hours, when all of a sudden Bella screamed like a human would once they were bitten. I immediately looked at Jasper, but he was still sitting right next to Rosalie.

She continued and I stood up and picked her up and sat her in the car next to me the other's piling in behind me. We drove out right as Bella started screaming "Vampire." We were all a more than a little freaked about that.

I sped home only thinking of what could have possibly hurt my Bella, but nothing came across my mind. We got to the house and I picked up Bella again bringing her to my room and laying her on the leather couch. I could here Esme's distinct thoughts.

_Oh poor child. One of the kids must have lost control. Why would they do that?_

Exactly an hour on the dot, and Carlisle had gotten home she screamed the loudest she had "VAAAAAAAAMPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!!!" She screamed bloody murder, but her screaming stopped and all of us piled into my room. As she sat up and observed her surroundings.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

_Oh you just screamed for an hour on the dot like some one had bitten you for no reason._

I heard Rosalie's sarcastic remark in my mind. Then, All of a sudden we started to talk to her at once trying to find a logical answer and a reasonable way to tell her, and finally Carlisle answered. "We took you out of the cafeteria where you were, because the kids said that you were screaming bloody murder. You are now in Edward's room at our house. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme" Carlisle snaked his arm around Esme. "Damn." Bella mumbled. She kind of surprised me. She didn't seem like the type to cuss.

"What?" i asked trying to find a reason why she was mad all of a sudden. "Oh, nothing. There is just this voice in my head that keeps screaming vampire for some weird reason. It is the weirdest thing on the planet." After she finished we looked around at each other curiously. We paused

"You know what we are?" Carlisle questioned. "Vampire?" Bella's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be. She figured out we were vampires because a voice in her head? 'No, Edward. You are just jumping to conclusions' I tried to tell myself, but that still didn't solve the problem that the sworn code of secrecy was broken. "Yes." Apparently Carlisle found no other option. All of us were surprised at Carlisle's answer. Could it be this was our future. To stay together so long that it didn't matter? That no secrets should be kept between us? I looked at Alice.

**AN:**

**Okay.. So I am done here….I had fun writing this… haha. Whatever I am starting on the next chapter and in the next chapter there will be some thing a little more interesting. It will be called ****A Little Quality Time****…. K, till next time**

**XOXO:O)**

**emX3**


	4. 3 A Little Quality Time

**--The Curse of Curves—**

**K. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I have a social life, too. Let me explain a little bit about my schedule. I have to wake up at 4:30AM so I can get ready for school, which for me, is at 5:30 AM because I am on the volleyball team, when I get home at about 3:00PM I have to do my load of home work, which takes about an hour because my teachers have an OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) over giving home work to kids, or should I say, victims? I also have to take care of my Jack Russel Terrier, puppy, and as anyone that knows about Jack Russel's should know that they are quite a handful, no matter how cute they are, I also have to eat a snack because my lunch is at 10:30AM, I have to write a chapter of this (which takes about an hour), I have to eat dinner, and do all the rest, so I can get up at 4:30 in the MORNING!!! And trust me, over the week ends I wake up at, at least 12:00 ****PM****, so you wouldn't exactly call me a morning person. Any ways, the point I am trying to cross is that I have a busy schedule, and the other stuff I do hasn't even started yet. On Wednesdays, I wouldn't expect a chapter, especially. I don't own nothing, and you can't be mad at me.**

**--Chapter Three: A Little Quality Time—**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Vampire. The word kept running through my mind like a bullet speeding through the wind. Vampire. Could it be that such creatures could live in our world? Could every tale have truth behind it?

Despite the recent matters though. I knew one thing for sure. The Cullen's are not normal. They don't eat, there eyes change color each day and some times in a matter of seconds, they don't seem to ever have a second thought about what they do, either. Everything seems so natural. The way Jasper looks at Alice, and they way Emmett grabs Rosalie's waist. The way they answer questions with confidence, and the way they read every action no matter how small like you were an open book. They are so down to earth, and with there beauty I still do not think that is possible. They see the right and wrongs in everything, but Vampire?

Vampires are told to be blood drinking, day sleeping, cruel, unintelligible, psychopathic, bastards, **[[excuse my language **yet they aren't. The Cullens seemed to be water drinking, night sleeping, nice, intelligent, sane, humans, yet they weren't, and I knew they weren't. A natural instinct told me otherwise. I never trusted my natural instincts, that made me different from many people, but this told me to listen. When I came back to the world, I expected myself to run away screaming, but I didn't, and I saw the relief in their eyes when they could tell that they're secret was safe with me. Actually, the relief seemed to be immense, coming in huge amounts, like they were worried about some unknown authority figure.

They smiled, and I smiled back, feeling some uncovered bond between us. This was something that a person like me longed for. A break from the insane, power crazed world, and into a different world where your wildest dreams came true. I liked this. A lot, and there fore my smile grew larger, while theirs did to, but soon the silence became embarrassing, so I cleared my throat and said the first thing that came to mind. "So it's really true?" They just nodded when Alice became stiff as a bored and seemed to have fainted, but when she got back up she laughed uncontrollably, and Edward got embarrassed. Jasper started laughing too, and I couldn't help myself, but to laugh with them. I had no clue what was so funny, but I found it hilarious. When the laughing ceased, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, that was something important." I just looked confused. Could vampires not laugh? "That was some of our powers in action." Carlisle clarified. This vampire thing got better and better. "Powers?" "Powers." Carlisle repeated. "Alice has visions of the future, Edward reads minds, and Jasper is empathetic." I chuckled in amazement. These people got more and more interesting. "Really?" I asked like I thought some one might be pulling my leg, but I knew they weren't. "Really. Alice had a vision, and Edward saw it in his mind, then Jasper thought one of their emotions were funny so he started laughing and then his emotions spread through the room making every one else to laugh. Quite amazing if you ask me." Replied Carlisle with confidence.

For a while, there was utter silence. Not uncomfortable, but silence none the less, and then Alice seemed to faint again, and just before I started panicking I remembered that was her power. I laughed at myself In relief. Before anyone could ask what she saw she grabbed Jasper's hand and mumbled something under her breath, and every one else left partnered except of course, Edward and I.

A strange electricity shot through the air and we were drawn closer to each other until we were about an inch apart, and my instincts screamed that this was wrong, but my teen age self screamed back in protest trying to close the distance between us, Edwards beauty intoxicating me, bringing us together until the distance was closed and we were together, my heart beating with joy. One of Edward's hands went to my waist and the other at my neck, and for the first time I didn't mind. In fact, it was more then the fact I didn't mind. It felt utterly _right. _Like this was where I belonged, yet I didn't know about Edward. I could only pray to God that he felt the same way, because I knew that I could never live with out him. He was a part of my life now, and it would stay that way until I died.

My body told me I needed air, and I screamed in protest but I broke free, but before our lips were a centimeter apart Edward was trailing kisses down my neck, and as soon as I caught my breath I caught Edward's lips in mine and we were kissing again. I was in bliss. This was a picture of perfection. The two beauty's finally together, perfect for each other in every way. Edward knowing my exact boundaries and expectations because I was so picky about guys, and me knowing Edwards exact boundaries and expectations for my safety, but each of us wanting to go forward.

A single cough was brought to my attention, but I ignored it, soon five other coughs joined in and their were six coughs and wheezes. Actually sounding more like an excuse to stifle a laugh. Edward and I were forced to pull apart. We were both out of breath, even though Edward didn't have any reason to be. "Excuse me." Edward said. "Yeah, mind your own business." I added, as the family strolled down the stairs, into the living room.

Alice was first and she gave both of us a congratulations smile for a reason I couldn't find out, Next, Jasper, of course, and he seemed to be feeling a little passionate to, seeing his hand in Alice's back pockets, followed by Emmett, that was nodding in an immature way. "Hell yeah, Edward!" --Giving Edward a high five that sounded very loud, and I winced—then Rosalie, who was unemotional as usually, then Esme –who came up to me and gave me a hug and told me that I was welcome any time I needed a place to stay—then Carlisle who smiled in a proud father way.

"Well, now that you are here what did you want?" Edward asked in a honey sweet voice, and I leaned back against Edward, a bit hesitantly at first, but then when Edwards cold hands grabbed mine, I was sure everything was right. His cold body brought warmth to mine I had never felt and I felt whole. "Well, I was going to call a family meeting, but I have called It off. I'm going to go back upstairs." And every one was out of sight in a flash.

"So. Where were we?" Edward asked. "Right here I smiled, and kissed Edward again." However, Edward broke our kiss. "You know what. I have a better idea, and Edward picked me up, and I felt a strong breeze. About thirty seconds later Edward sat me back on the ground, but I felt tall grass and I smelled the faint smell of wild flowers. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Unfortunately the sun isn't out." Edward said and I assumed he liked the warmth of its rays, but I didn't really know.

I sat down and dragged Edward down with me, and sat in Edwards lap, kissing him on his perfect, full lips. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but my instincts were taking over. We would kiss get a gulp of air and come back or more. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I felt something strange. The happiest I had ever felt, the wholest I had ever flet, the best I had ever felt, and the strangest I had ever felt, but my emotions slowed when I felt the tickling sensation of a vibrating cell phone. "You better get that." I whispered telling him it was okay, and he hugged me tight, him being just tall enough so my head tucked under his chin. And he answered his cell.

"Hello." Edward answered calmly. "Okay, Alice." Edward replied after a second. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute. Okay. Bye." Edward kissed the top of my head, and pulled me up to his chest and began to run back to his house, from the beautiful meadow.

When we arrived in the living room every one seemed to be impatiently waiting even though we couldn't have made them wait thirty seconds. Their was only one chair left, and I meant that quite literally when I said chair, I meant chair, so Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I liked this family meeting already, I chuckled to myself.

"Ok. I have decided I can't stall this meeting any more. It is too important." Carlisle said with utter seriousness. "This is about, Bella." He looked me straight in the eyes, and Edwards arms tightened around me. "You know the odd feeling we have been feeling about Bella?" Carlisle asked the family and every one nodded. "Well, I did some research in my study and I think I know why, but first I need to know a little bit more about Bella." Every one nodded again, no one daring to talk, even Emmett. "Were you born in mid September?" I nodded not wanting to break this "only-Carlisle-speaking-thing" that was going on. "Do you have other instincts about things?" I thought about this a little while, but eventually, I did have to nod my head, yes. "Are you clumsy?" I blushed and nodded yes, even though I had educate lessons, no one could deny that I was clumsy. "Do you feel an hour long cramp at the beginning of each month?" I nodded yes, getting a little creeped out. "And last, but not least are you seventeen?" I nodded yes one final time, and then Carlisle explained himself. "I found an old book about old curses and beliefs, and I believe I have found out what Bella has. It's an old curse, that has been looked at as a horrible blessing. It is the Curse of Curves."

**Ok. Hope you liked it. I was uninspired to write Edwards point of view, and my story is already long enough, mainly I write two points of view when the chapters are too short, but what I will tell you is that Edward feels the exact same chemistry. Now I gotta go tend to my puppy. Post reviews and get what you asked for! Haha that sounded weird. Yes, I know that whole vaaaaaaampiiiiiiiiiire thing in the last chapter, but I couldn't find any other way to describe it. It's all part of the curse. Finally we are getting interesting here, and I don't bore myself out writing the chapter. Until next time—**

**Em3**


	5. 4 Big Girls Don't Cry Over Explanations

**--The Curse of Curves—**

**Alright. Here you go!! I told you not to expect anything on Wednesday's remember? You can't sue me, and now I have volley ball on Thursdays, so don't expect anything on those days either, and this Saturday night I am busy. Sorry guys!!**

**--Chapter Four: Big Girls Don't Cry When Explanations are Revealed—**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"The curse of curves?" I asked. Wow. That sounds like he is cracked. "Yes, now I don't know for sure, because I don't have all of the answers in the world, even though I have walked around it for quite a few years, but I have seen a lot and I think you have that curse." Carlisle said calmly thinking over something. "So, not only are their vampires there are witches? Does that mean that things like werewolves and fairies also roam the Earth?" Crazy! "Well vampires, witches, and werewolves, yes. Faeries though? I'm not quite sure." Werewolves too? I must have cracked. "Werewolves? Wow." And even though I thought it was crazy I knew it was true. I _knew _it. "Ok," I said with out letting Carlisle spit out something else. "Tell me about this curse." If some one walked in right now, I would go straight to the nut house. "Ok."

"The curse of curves is given to a select few born in mid-September. Each one born a thousand years apart. Each year you have an hour long cramp that feels similar to an hour of a vampire transformation, yet much worse, each time in a different area, trying to complete you. This happens until you are eighteen, and of age to become responsible with the power you were given, which is why you are so very clumsy, because of the years of power built upon you. Too much power for one person. At the age of eighteen you turn into a vampire-like creature, but more powerful, with less weaknesses. You are not tempted by blood, and you grow almost unemotional, so you can focus on just your goal; to rid the world of evil, even though you are evil your self." Carlisle trailed off, and not even Edward could comprehend.. "Carlisle? What's wrong?" I asked him, because his face was turned into regret. "Just say what you were going to say." Carlisle sat down and stared at the wood grain. "Eventually, you will kill your self, seeing as you are evil and your job is to kill evil. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I looked down and Edward's arms tightened around me. "Well it's ok. It's not the end of the world, and plus. I would be doing the world a good deed." I tried to say positively, but how calmly can you discuss your own death?

"But, Carlisle. Are you sure eighteen?" I asked concerned. "Yes, why" Carlisle answered, and I burst into tears. This really was the last straw. "Bella, shhhhh. What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned. "I will be eighteen tomorrow!" I wailed, and every one gasped slightly. "I am not ready for this!" I sobbed, and I forced myself to be a bigger person, and I only choked out dry sobs. "Tomorrow? The thirteenth? Oh, Bella."

I knew what I had to do. I had to fake my death. I had to make a clean break from the world. It was better for the world, Charlie, Renee, and every one else I cared about or knew. I had to leave. I couldn't force myself upon them. I knew my tear stained face showed every one my emotion. I am sure the Cullen's caught on quickly. I stood up, and Edward let his arms drop, my veins pulsed with adrenaline on what I was about to do, and I ran out of the house jumping into my truck. I would have to do it close to here, so I wouldn't have to walk a gazillion miles back to the Cullen's. That was where I would stay. I parked my car just inside the woods –just enough so no one could see what I was doing, but close enough to find-- and stepped out of my car with the world on my side knowing I would leave with no one, but six vegetarian vampires.

I locked my car doors with the little clicker, and heard the loud beep praying no one heard that, –with the adrenaline in my body everything was exaggerated—and smashed my windows with a branch on the ground with as much force as I could muster. I couldn't break them but eventually I managed to crack them and the fell through. Next I jumped on my car and whacked it as hard as I could until their was a decent sized dent in the roof. I took a few sticks and scratched the sides of my car to make it look like I drove in the woods hurriedly to make an escape, then I whacked off one of my side mirrors, and carefully threw it next to a tree. I took a stick about the thickness of my middle finger and punched a few holes in the glass to make it look like bullets were there, then last but not least I took a match and stuck it in my gas tank, knowing that my car was going to live for about five more seconds and ran as far as I could in those five seconds each second exaggerated into different steps and on the last second my foot cought on a tree branch and a flew to the ground getting knocked out cold.

The harsh siren of a fire engine sounded, and I felt a brisk wind blowing on me faintly. I opened my eyes and I instantly became aware of my surroundings and I saw not Edward or one the Cullens, but a vampire with black hair and skin like an onion. He had clouded crimson eyes, and a happy yet serious face, but what was most strange was his long flowing black cape. He ran straight towards the middle of the forest and plopped me on the ground. "Stand up." He said in a harsh whisper. "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. "That doesn't matter. Where do you belong?" He asked. I could tell my answer could be worth living or being a mere snack. "The. Cullen's." I hesitated. "The Cullens? Oh, well. Let's go see them."

We got to the Cullens, and all of them hurried outside as soon as we reached the edge of their clearing. Edwards face looked relieved, but when he saw who's arms I was in he froze. "Carlisle. What is the meaning of this?" He asked and Carlisle thoughtfully replied. "Bella, is the newest addition to the family." "A human?" The vampire answered. "And why would this human be so special to you that you needed to save her from the forest, Aro?" Carlisle asked in return. "Touché," Aro responded "But I became interested in this human, and all of the Volturi members, could never tell me enough, so I went to investigate, and she led me to you. I have every right to have this human for my palace, but you Carlisle. Revealing the code of secrecy to a mere human? I never thought you would do that." Aro responded, muscles tensing. "Actually she figured it out herself." And I feinted I woke up here and there, but I never fully woke up.

"Carlisle what time is it?" I heard Edward ask. "One minute until twelve. Why do you ask?" Edward was silent for a moment. "Happy Birthday, Bella." And as soon as Edward said that a gut wrenching pain knocked the air out of me, and I tried to scream for help, but the pain was to horrible. My bones went in ways they were not supposed to be, and my skin felt like it was being scraped off, I had the wind knocked out of me, and I felt fire.

When you go too close to a bon fire, it feels like if you get any closer your going to melt. It almost feels like the heat waves are warning you and pushing you away from the fire. Warning you that the fire will hurt you if you don't move, and that was it. I couldn't move. If I did move, the fire would move with me, therefore, I not being able to move at all because that was the only thing I wanted to move from. For, those who have ever been swept by the waves of unconsciousness, you would know how that feels to be in that state. Your body unconscious of the world, of time, and of anything that could bother you or bring you back to the threads of consciousness. You could be in that state for minutes or hours and it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't feel different. It wouldn't feel long or short, and it was a state of nothingness, and nothing is impossible for the human mind to imagine, because anything is everything. If you imagine nothing as a blank black sheet, that would be wrong, because even a blank black sheet is something.

If I were to describe my state as unconsciousness, that would be incorrect, because unconsciousness would be relief. I could fell the fire raging in my body even if I were enclosed in ice, but was it really fire? Was it some unknown substance pumping in my veins, or was it psychological? Could I be so afraid of something happening that my body was imaging this pain? No. It couldn't be. It was real, because if it was a thought or a dream I could leave it. Couldn't I? Maybe, or maybe not.

Even this is a horrible equalization, of the pain, because I knew not of it's state. Could it actually be the piercing knives of a freezing burn, when you don't give your body enough time to adjust from the heat to the cold? And that is what my final answer is. Edward's skin is icy cold, perhaps, the equivalent body temperature of thirty two degrees Fahrenheit. Compared to the average human temperature of about ninety eight degrees Fahrenheit that would be an icy plunge. Perhaps that was the transformation my body was overtaking, for reasons at the time I could not explain, but would come to me eventually. Maybe, maybe not, but that was all. My body was in pain, with pain surrounding my body. Pain, my body unresponsive to any other feeling of time, or emotion. Just pain.

"Hahahaha." I heard the most charming laugh in my painful transformation. "I haven't seen this in a while." An amused voice came, sounding like it was inside my ear. I sat up the most gross smell in the air seeming to come from right under my nose. "And now she is awake." That same joyous voice came again. I opened my eyes and I saw everything in the clearest vision ever possible. The same man that carried me here was sitting in a lounging way. The man, Aro, let out a low whistle. "Well isn't she most charming, my dear friend Carlisle?" Aro turned his head to Carlisle. I just turned my head in confusion. Why would my appearance have changed any?

I turned my head to the wall of windows, and caught my reflection in them. I didn't know this was possible, but I saw a stunning beauty to where my body should be, and I figured it must be. Everything about my body could draw some one to me. "A curse" I agreed, to Carlisle's earlier conversation.

"A curse?" Aro raised an eye brow, appearing right in front of me as I turned around, probably half a foot away from me. I jumped back, not realizing he was right there, but as I jumped back he stepped forward and grabbed me tight. I was about to shake him off, but something in my mind told me not to, so I didn't. "This most certainly should be a new member of the Volturi." Aro told me, while I stood there confused. "Now, shouldn't you get her consent first?" Carlisle tried to help out. "Of course, Carlisle. Yes. Isabella, would you fancy to be in the Volturi guard?" Aro asked in a most charming voice. "What exactly is the Volturi guard?" I asked never have heard of anything such. "Well, the Volturi are a powerful vampire coven that rule over all other vampire, and the Volturi guard would be like a noble to the kings. Doing the kings bidding, and helping him out." Aro explained trying to appeal me as much as possible. "So, Isabella, what would it be?" Aro held too much confidence in his voice. I should have just said no, but I couldn't refrain myself. "Of course, sir." I answered and saw the Cullen's faces drop, especially Edwards. "Really?" Aro asked in delight. "Of course, not." And the Cullen's faces brightened considerably.

Aro was pissed. "Way to go, Isabella. You just wounded a guys ego.. Niiiice." I thought to myself, and I giggled stepping out of Aro's tightening clutches with ease I could tell he was offended that I could do that also. "Well." Aro sniffed. "The Volturi want you, so this is not over!" Aro warned, and Aro flew out of the house, and I welcomed his dismissal. I laughed running over to Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's.

**Okay, guys sorry it took so long, but I will try to write ASAP. I think that I might be sick, so I might be able to post a really long one for tomorrow. I think yall guys will really like the next chapter. XOXO**

**Em3**


	6. 5 Emotional? I Think Not!

**--The Curse of Curves—**

**Ok. The school year has started two weeks ago for me, so lets cut the chit chat. I cant write on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and probably I wont be writing on week ends because I do have other things like chores and friends and… WORK!! Bleh. Yucky yucky!! Excuse me, I think I just threw up a bit… and if I didn't own something last time do you think that all of a sudden I own twilight & co?? I think not.**

**--Chapter Four: Emotional? I think not!—**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

The weeks progressed, and no signs of the Volturi came, but that doesn't mean they weren't there. I had been training, and training, my new found powers for almost all of the days, but when I wasn't training my powers, I was with Edward.

Edward and I, really hit it off. We got along perfectly and it all seemed too good to be true, and to me it was, not that I would stop it any time soon, I just knew there had to be a catch, but so far I hadn't. You'd almost think we'd hate each other for getting along so great, but no. My every inch of my body ached for Edward. I knew I loved him. I just hadn't exactly told him, because I couldn't be sure he felt the same way.

I also got along with every one of the Cullen's except Rosalie. I tried to be friendly, but she seemed offended by me or something. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, but maybe she wanted to be prettier than every one else, and not to brag, but I am. I hate it, too, but I am sure they are there for some reason.

Oh, and my power. The Cullen's were amazed at my power. I was at least twice as strong as any of them, and twice as fast. I had better hearing, and I could smell something from a hundred miles away. (I am not exaggerating) Of course I didn't really know what I was. Was I some sort of cursed human, or was I a special vampire? Was my future so set in stone that I was automatically a vampire, or was it something bigger than any of us imagined?

Anyways, to get to my power I had the power of… Well I don't exactly know how to address my power. After a week, Carlisle figured my strongest trait was determination, my determination to get things my way, and not take the easy way out, which I could very easily do. My whole life I got things easy, and I always wanted to be normal, something which Is not easy to be, any way. Of course, it could just be the curse, but basically that is my power. Not quite determination, but getting the things I need. It was kind of like magic. Whatever I needed I would get. No matter if it was an object or a power I would get it. The only bad thing about it was that it took a little energy. Which I didn't mind, but I had to sleep about once a month. Which, of course I like. I always loved my sleep. It offered semi-peace, so my only weakness, I was grateful for.

"Bella." Edward whispered, but even outside I could hear his soft voice from in his room. I was done with my practice, and now I had a bit of free time. Of course, I would always spend it with Edward.

I flew into Edwards house, and into Edwards room. I really wanted to change into the form of a werewolf or something and freak him out, and next moment I looked down and saw myself covered in snow white fur. I wheezed a little laugh out and sneaked into Edwards room. Believe me, sneaking is not the right word for a werewolf. Edward had a cow.

"Holy shit!" Edward screamed. "What the hell?" And with that I charged at him. He had no where to go and I lightly tackled him. I pinned him to the ground, and licked his face, He screamed, his eyes bulging out of the sockets, his hands trying to throw me off, and I transformed back into my what-ever-I-am self.

"Hey Edward" I said in a casual tone and smiled. "God damn." Edward replied shakily. I kissed Edward on his neck. "Edward. I need to tell you some thing." And Edward sat up getting quiet. "Never mind, I can't." The past week I had been thinking, and I wondered, is it normal to want to be with a guy every moment of the day with every muscle yearning to see him? I really liked him, and I'd never felt this way before. "Oh, come on. You can tell me anything." Edward encouraged. "I trust you, but I can't tell you this." I looked at my lap. 'Oh, come on. I promise I won't laugh." Edward told me, his voice ringing in sincerity. "You promise?" I asked. I was about to tell a guy the biggest thing in a girl's life, and I definitely don't want him to laugh. "I promise" Edward took my hands and kissed them with a big smile on his face. "Okay, I love—" But I forgot what I was about to say.

I tried to remember. I tried to screw up my face in concentration. I tried to frown at my sudden forgetfulness. I tried to smile to change the awkward situation, and I opened my mouth to laugh, but all that came out was an unemotional, "Ha." My face was unemotional, but every breath I took was still for Edward. I loved him, I knew I did. Then I blinked. Why would you love such an ugly creature, Isabella? What really is love, Isabella? Love is a lie, Isabella. Isabella is a lie. The only thing that matters is evil. That is the most important thing in life. Kill the evil. Rid the world of evil. "Bella?" Edward asked. "I am not Bella." My body said monotonously. I couldn't control my body. I wanted to tell Edward I loved him, but I couldn't. "Bella is a lie." I told him. "Everything is a lie, unless it is evil, and evil shall die." My body said.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke in a casual tone, but Carlisle still heard Edward. Next moment, Carlisle was up in Edwards room. "Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked. "I think there is something wrong with Bella." Edward replied. "I am not Bella." My body repeated. "Isabella, is no more. Isabella, does not matter. Only evil matters." My body told Carlisle.

A week went on in this manner. Every question was answered in some form of "It does not matter. Only evil matters." And I was beginning to believe it. Evil was very important, so I began to go with the flow. If my body wanted only evil to matter then I would let it. That is all that matters. Why would anything else matter?

I saw Edward fly up to his room, and Esme spoke to me for the first time since this had happened. "Honey, why don't you go up to Edward, and see what is wrong?" Esme suggested. "No. He is just an emotional break down. Emotions have no meanings, just lies." I told Esme calmly refusing. "Please?" Esme asked. "I don't want anything evil to happen to my baby." Esme hit the spot. "Ok. I will see what is wrong." I said the same monotone voice as usual.

I flew up the steps and into Edwards room, because normal human speed would just waist time. "Edward. What is wrong?" I asked uncaringly. My body was telling me that nothing evil could come from this wreck, and Edward tackled me and hugged me close. "Don't believe it, Bella!" Edward dry sobbed. "Emotions do matter, and you are not a lie!" Edward choked out. "Please! I miss you. I need you, I love you, Bella, just come back!!" Edward's voice cracked while he was pleading, but it was no use. Even if I wanted to come back to the dramatic world I couldn't. "Bella, I love you! I love you! I love you! And I realized that over the week that I had nothing to do except wait for you to come back, but you didn't. I need you to survive. Just a week had killed me. Imagine for the rest of eternity. I beg of you. I need you. Please!!!! I love you!" Edward stopped to give me some time to reply. I could tell that every one could hear his pleads, but obviously he didn't care. "Please, please, please, please, please! I need you. Come back. You are not a lie! You can love and you can feel emotion, just come back!" Edward sobbed. "Right." My body replied and stood up with ease.

I began walking back downstairs, when Rosalie stepped out of her room. "You little uncaring Bitch!!" Rosalie spat. "My brother is in pain, you bitch, and you don't care!! If you don't care, I want you to leave my house you EVIL BITCH!!!!! Rosalie unnecessarily screamed at full pitch. Evil? She had the nerve to call me evil. Ok, I wasn't supposed to feel emotion, because it was dangerous, but ug! I am not evil, but Rosalie saw my flaw. She kept screaming things that were much worse then bitch, but still with the evil part in front of it, and eventually the rest of the family flew upstairs, and saw my body hinting at the slightest bit of emotion. They also started to call me evil things. Literally. Every one but Edward called me evil, and soon enough Edward came out of his room, and stopped every body. "Guys, she is not evil. She hurt my feelings, but she is not evil" Edward sniffed. I flinched again in the slightest bit of emotional pain, and then Edward and his family broke out into a fight.

For the first time in a week a different voice broke out. 'Isabella. Strong Bella. You are not evil, and you shan't be sad. You are Isabella Marie Swan, and you are not a lie. Do not listen to this evil curse, for the curse is evil not you. Fight the curse, for you are stronger. You have a stronger soul, for that is the one flaw in the curse. It tries to control your mind, but your brain and body physically, but your soul will conflict it. I promise Isabella, listen to me. Your one true soul and mind will win. The curse just tries, and one thing you should remember, for I have not very much time before the curse detects me and tries to rid you of me, you love Edward. You really do.'

"I love Edward?" I whispered aloud, for it rolled off m tongue smoothly. It felt right. "I love Edward." I repeated a bit louder. "I love Edward." I said in a normal talking voice, and immediately the Cullen's whipped their heads to me. "What did you just say?" Edward asked. "I love Edward?" I asked. "You did? You really did?" Edward asked not believing it. "Yes. I love Edward that is what I said." I nodded and I giggled at the goofy grin on Edwards face. "Silly Edward." I told him and I hugged him, and Alice screamed.

"Oh, geese, Alice what was that for?" Rosalie asked. "BELLA'S BACK!!" Alice shrieked, but Rosalie didn't reply. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Alice jumped up and down screaming. I thought she was just about to bounce off the walls. "Will you guys please excuse me WHILE I BLEED FROM THE EARS!!!" Rosalie shrieked.

**Sorry it was so short and I made ya'll wait forever!! Still hang in their with me!!**

**XOXO**

**Em3**


	7. 6 The New Me

**--The Curse of Curves--**

**Sorry, I love ya'll guys, but I have a life, I have little time to write and little motivation anymore. Still I shall have to try and I will try as hard as I can to post my chapters sooner, I know it's a disappointment, but bare with me. Love ya'll guys!**

**--The New Me and Everything That Comes With It--**

So, I got past a chunk of my curse. Great huh? Of course, but not always. Alice decided to tell me, that the Cullen's and I were going to have an outing for our "One month anniversary of Bella being back to her normal state" So I sat here waiting for her and the rest of the Cullen's to get ready while I paced around Edward's room.

There was something in the back of my mind that was bugging me, but I couldn't quite understand. It was kind of like a ticking clock while you can't sleep, or like a dripping facet. It was as if I was small and lost, and I couldn't figure out what that constant "plink" was. I paused at Edwards mirror.

I was beautiful, and I looked just like a Cullen, but was i? Better question, was I a vampire? What am I? Carlisle told me I was a cursed being, but what is that being? Was I a vampire? Impossible, I wasn't bitten, unless you think technically. Sometimes I do crave for blood, and I have an eternal life, yet again I wasn't bitten.

Could I be human, with a few tweaks. Yet to me, that was impossible also. When I was human, I was almost as pretty as Rosalie, but now even I have to admit that I am the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on. How, could you explain that change? Oh, she just got older. I don't think so, that's not something that happens overnight, or more like over _three _days. Another, vampiristic (for lack of better words) quality.

I gazed at myself in Edward's antique mirror for a while. My brown eyes, were the Cullen's unique topaz shade, and my hair wasn't a flat mess. It wasn't curly, but it wasn't straight. It was wavy, but not an ugly "I haven't done anything to my hair in a week" wavy, it was a beautiful falling curl. My breasts had probably gotten two cup sizes bigger, and my little a cup was about to break. Why I just now noticed it for the first time in about a month, I have no clue, but I looked kind of like a slut. My boobs were squished, and they were pressing tightly together and out of my tiny blue tank top, that I had found in my old drawers back home. My butt had gotten tighter, and my curves were even more pronounced, but not hideously huge or anything.

I just decided I was about to say two things in my life, that I might either regret, or haven't done and will never do again. "Alice we seriously need to go shopping, and Rosalie can I borrow something?" In about two seconds after my horrible statements Alice zoomed up to Edward's room, about an millimeter of excitement away from breaking Edwards door. "What was that?" Alice grinned hugely. "I _seriously _**need **to go shopping" I uttered the last word softly with remorse. At that moment I could imagine Alice with a wagging tale, furry paws, and a bright pink tongue.

"I mean honestly, why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" I gestured to myself angrily. "Well, I thought you would notice sooner, plus I know Eddie enjoyed it." Alice sent me a toothy grin. "I look like a freaking slut!" I shouted, and Alice giggled. Oh crap. Stupid sensitive vampires. For a second Alice froze in place, then she shot out the door. "Yeah! You better run!" I shouted twice as loud. And I shot after Alice. I was definitely faster, but little Alice was that much more agile than me.

She zig-zagged across the hallway, and jumped down the stairs landing in a crouched position, and then rolling, as if to not break her fragile body from the force, she looped around the living room with every body in it, and I could only imagine what I looked like. I saw Rosalie and I took a second to shout to her. "I need to meet you upstairs!" And Alice shot into Jaspers arms.

"Jazzie, big mean old Bewa twied to huwt me." Alice said in a toddlers voice, while I sat there fuming at her. Edward looked at me up and down, and smiled. "Pervert." I accused Edward, and he shot his hands in the air, like he was surrendering, and I stomped upstairs to Rosalie's room. Surprised to see Rosalie sitting calmly on her bed. "You need an outfit?" Rosalie guessed. "Please and thank you." Rosalie threw me a bra, a thong, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black and red corset thingy, a black undershirt, and a pair of black flats. Wait a thong? "Rosalie, I don't think I need this" I gestured to the thong. "I haven't ever worn it, plus you should try it. They are so comfy!" Rosalie encouraged. "Ok" Normally I never would have said that, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I got dressed in Edward's room, and the outfit didn't quite feel right, but I had to wear it. I rushed downstairs, and into the living room. "Finally!" Alice sighed. The Cullen's flew out of the house, and I followed. We hopped into Edward's Vovlo, and into my Honda.

I hit the accelerator and we shot out of the forest, and down the small county road. I knew exactly where to go like I had been there a thousand times, and I drove straight to Seattle in about forty-five minutes. I drove to the biggest mall in Seattle. The Southcenter mall of Seattle, WA.

The whole time, with Edward right on my tail. I zoomed to the first parking space I saw, and slammed on the brakes. "Daaamn." I said in admiration, and I laughed. I got out with Alice and Rosalie, and trotted towards the mall almost eager to get new clothes that fit. Alice froze, and Rosalie caught her just when she was about to fall. Then Alice giggled. "Ew. You are so gross Bella." She told me with an evil glint in her eye. "What did I do?" I asked. Alice gestured some weird signs to Rosalie in some weird made up girl language and Rosalie took the lead like she new exactly where to go. The guys followed, until we came to a halt.

I looked up from my feet and saw a big pink sign. "Victoria's Secret" Rosalie read in a sultry, sexy kind of voice. The boys got a big lazy smile on their faces. "So Rose do you need something?" I asked. "No." She replied in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "Alice?" My voice raised a couple of octaves as I anticipated what her answer was. "Nope I am all set." I looked towards Esme in terror, and she shook her head politely. "Well I don't either, so lets go to the next store." I turned on my heel and Rosalie, and Alice caught me. "I don't think so." Alice replied in her pixy voice. I just kept walking. They were very light. I felt me slowing down and I looked behind me and Edward had grabbed my waist. Still I managed to walk slowly. Then I started to walk in place. I looked behind me and saw Emmett Pulling on my shoulders, with the four vampires all together they turned me around and pushed me in the store. I did need a bra or so, but a cheap one is like $50 here.

"Thanks for your help boys." Alice and Rosalie replied together. "We will be out in a bit." And with that I was pushed into the evil pits of Victoria's Secret.

"Hm… Alice what size do you think she needs." You know she got bigger. "Oh dahling. That is definitely a C cup right there." Some gay guy replied. "Thanks Frank. You know Bella isn't a real big shopper here." Rosalie replied. "Ehmagawd!! That is such a shame, girl. This place is greeeat!" Frank replied. I snorted. What a funny name, Frank. "I hate this place." I whispered. "Well girl. You are just S O L, so outta luck, dahling. Seat belt!" Frank snapped (quite literally) My insides were crawling with laughter, but my façade was just perfect on the outside.

Of course Rosalie and Alice had to pick some of the worst bras, but whatever. They said they were "sexy" what did I care? I didn't plan on losing my virginity any time soon. They picked out lingerie, thongs, and bras. Yuck, but I couldn't help it. At least they didn't make me try this stuff on, but the way they knew my size kind of freaked me out. I didn't even know my size.

We came out with three overstuffed Victoria's Secret bags that Rosalie and Alice made ME carry. I was tempted to drop them, but Alice read right through my façade and told me, that ever time I dumped a Victoria's Secret bag we would go back in, and come out with three times as much stuff, which is something I didn't want either, so I just put up with it.

Next we found the teeny bopper stores. Abercrombie, Aeropostale, American Eagle, and Hollister. There stuff was cheaply made, and over priced so naturally I hated it, but we bought it. We came out with practically every outfit in each of those stores.

Then we went to shoe stores. We bought like fifteen pairs of heels, three pairs of boots, seven pairs of flats, and three pairs of tennis shoes. All of them designer so we probably spent at least $2000 on the shoes. Next we went to the designer stores like Gucci, Prada, Coach, Valentino, Burberry, Marc Jacobs, Chanel, Dooney & Boorke, Guess, Louis Vuitton, Versace, and so much more I could puke. We probably spent like at least $50,000 with some weird unlimited credit card that makes every one go broke even the rich and famous, to the Cullen's it didn't matter, but to me I was going crazy with it. It was an evil little plastic card of DOOM!!! I despise it with a passion!

So that's the new me. A thousand times more beautiful than any Rosalie out there, and a thousand times more powerful than any Aro out there. A thousand times more lucky, than the luckiest penny, and a thousand times more cursed than any other person out there. This is something catastrophic.

**Sorry it took so long. :( I really am. Love Ya'll!**

**XOXO The daft Rebel.**


End file.
